Wire Bound
by Konjer- The Double Enigma
Summary: A MMX AU with a dash of Xenosaga on the side. Post MMZ, pre apocalyptic doom. One man and a girl wake up, and the whole world goes to Hades in a hand bag, but is it because of them? Warning: Blood, Booze, Mild Suggestive Themes, Mild Gore Shamless SI


Disclaimer: I own only characters and themes not appearing in any Megaman or Xenosaga game.

All right, I'm not sure if anyone else on Fan has done this before, but this is a AU Mega Man X fic, with a few elements reminiscent of Xenosaga thrown into the mix. Primarily the existence of Ether Drive systems… I'll allow you to find out what else on your own. Please don't bash on it TOO hard, as it is just my first Fic to be put on Fan (Though, constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome.) Here goes:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pre-Start Circuit: Capsule**

The air smelled like sulfur… It was dark that night, dark enough that the blue reploid was forced to navigate with night vision scanners.

"This is FUBAR. I really don't feel like going down some funky smelling tunnel just to check and see if an old lab is still intact."

"But you will. This is a potentially rewarding mission, Tag."

The green armored reploid arched one brow. Money? Could money be the reward? Because Tag was definitely running low on cash. "So… This reward you speak of… Is it cash? Mullah? Greenbacks? Gold bars maybe? Oh, I know, it's-"

"Shut up Tag."

"I'm just curious!"

"… It's not money. Though if what we find is useless, we could sell it or recycle it. We're here because we picked up a reploid activation signal. I chose to bring you because you're equipped with that new 'Digger's' equipment.

"Oh… Is that all? How boring."

Shrugging off the comment and rolling his eyes in annoyance, X continued down the dark tunnel, accompanied by Tag. Tag's form was covered by mostly cylindrical armor pieces. On his right arm he had a large drill attachment, and on his left, a readily equipped Machine-buster. The helmet looked old fashioned, and bulky, but he was ok with that. The armor even had an external power source on the back. It looked like a backpack.

Upon entering the deeper sections of the tunnel, Tag proved himself useful, by using his Drill-Buster to crumble some of the more light obstacles. Many times however, a way around had to be found, or a way to blast (what was generally) the pile of rocks that was in the way. By now, the entrance of the tunnel couldn't even be seen. The smell of sulfur began to change to one of hot metal. Like a machine that has been running too long. "I don't like this X… We should turn back!"

"Don't act like such a little kid. You've got your busters, you're fine," X smiled warmly. "Besides! You've got ME here with my X-Buster!" X and Tag found that it wasn't long before tunnel became hallway, and they soon found a heavy blast door that no drill would soon be able to puncture.

"Oh, look at that," Chimed Tag, "It's blocked! Isn't that a shame? Let's go then!"  
X grabbed Tag by the low metal collar that protected his neck and drug him back to the door. "Simple solution Tag. If you can't open it, blow it up. Zero taught me that!" X's buster began to glow blue, then green, and finally the glow moved to the tip of the barrel, glowing bright red. " 100 Charged SHOT!" The blast of hot red energy was strong enough to blow a hole large enough for the pair to fit through in the door. They hesitated however, with reason to do so. They heard an alarm going off as soon as X had 'opened' the door.

"Well shit X! Just blow the damn door up! That solves everything!" Ignoring Tag, X stepped into the room. The first thing he noticed was several computers lining the walls with large monitors. Most of them were off or destroyed, though some were still running. Many of them displayed warning messages that X didn't bother looking at, some displayed schematics. He found a disc lying on one end of a table in the room, labeled 'Final Journal Entries.'

"…Creepy." He continued on his way, disregarding shouts from Tag not to leave him behind. Tag became distracted by the computers and went to work on extracting anything he could from them. X entered the next room, (this time without blowing things up). In this room were two pods, not unlike what he himself had come out of… He wasn't about to have them extracted and sent to the Block 8 laboratories just yet. X examined the single console and monitor in the room. It was flashing a warning sign, and displaying active data on whatever was in the pods. Reploids, it looked like, but their DNA structure was far too… Wait, DNA? Reploid's cellular structure wasn't referred to as DNA… It was RNA, 'Robonucleic' Acid. He cringed every time he thought of that. What a hideous pun. He would've killed Cain for it if he weren't already dead.

One pod, containing a male… Whatever it was… Was doing just fine, though the brainwave patterns had picked up in activity a bit. However the one containing a female was in critical condition. All of the sudden a new alarm began blaring. Whatever was in there was going to die soon… X turned and instinctively blasted the tank with a low level blast. The energy dispersed against the glass. "Damn! It's some heavy-duty stuff! Must be threaded with Force Metal or something!" He began working to open the capsule from the consol.

Up to this point, things had been going fairly uniformly. X is on a mission, something goes wrong, and everything goes to Hades in a handbag. But usually you wouldn't hear a pounding coming from the stable pod. Maybe the unstable one, but never the stable one! X must have been thinking 'That is SO against the rules!' When a slightly bloodied fist smashed through the glass form the inside, and out climbed a half naked man with long white hair. The mysterious man, seemingly having not noticed X, continued to pound on the other container, further messing up his hand, until it cracked, and he started breaking off pieces of now brittle glass. Doing so, he cut himself up pretty well. But it was soon revealed why.

The man pulled an unconscious young girl with vibrant red hair out of the capsule. And much to X's embarrassment; she too was down to skintight underwear. The man just now noticed X, and he seemed quite bewildered.

"Where am I…? What is this? Tell me! NOW!" X raised his buster cannon and the man shrank back slightly, but not for long. "Help me… You've got to help me!" it was then that X, bewildered himself; looked into those eyes. That man's eyes… Looking into them was like looking at a battlefield right after a fight. Nothing but pain, anger, and fear… X couldn't bear to look into the icy blue glare of the man and just nodded.

"We'll get you some help, just hang on." He disengaged his buster. "Tag! I'm going! Stay here and gather information and come back when you're finished." He looked back at the white haired man who held the girl. Stepping close to them, he pressed a finger to the earpiece on his helmet. "Alia, we need an extraction." An affirmative came from over the other end, and the group was whisked away in a flash of blue light.

**------Maverick Hunter HQ: 400 hours, three hours after return------**

X stood outside of the medical bay, which Roll had kicked him out of for 'Asking too many questions about the patients' health.' He only wanted to know when he would get the chance to speak with these people. Ever since Roll's reconstruction, X had realized she must have been a real bitch when they were little robots. If that was the case, she hadn't changed much. Roll finally peeked her head out of the door and whispered to X.

"Uh… X, I think I might need your help with something…" There was a crashing sound behind her. "Ah! Now! Get in here now!" Upon bursting into the room, X would find that it was the girl from earlier who had caused the commotion. The man was currently trying to dodge barrages of thrown medical supplies. X turned bright red; she wasn't wearing anything but the cloth from the examination table. He finally found out the connection between the two strangers though!

"Ah! Sis, I was just trying to make sure you were alright!" the white haired man dodged a needle. "DAMMIT! You almost hit me in the eye with that thing!"

"GET OUT!" the white haired man promptly exited. Apparently his examination was finished. X was curious. "What the hell brought that on? For that matter, who ARE you two?"

"She woke up when I went to check on her. When she saw me and realized that that cloth was all that was covering her she spazzed." Roll nodded, "That's perfectly understandable from a fellow sister's point of view! Let me guess, you're her older brother."

"Actually, we're twins… Oh, my name is Myst, and hers is Mysty. Not the most creative names I suppose, but they're the only names I can remember." X smacked his forehead and groaned. Why did they always have amnesia? Roll shrugged and went back into the room. X looked at Myst, avoiding eye contact. "Ok well… You're obviously not human, remember anything about your creator?"

"No… In fact, I remember being human once! That girl, Roll was it? She wouldn't believe me! She kept saying that cybernetic technology wasn't small enough to do that kind of thing yet… Whatever that means."

"Interesting… I see you're wearing the generic soldier garb. Heh, that's all right. We'll get you set up with someone to take you into town tomorrow and get you both some clothes." Honestly, X didn't really believe him either… But he broke through a Force Metal threaded glass container… He didn't know WHAT to believe at this point. He might just go ask Zero. He then heard a question not many newcomers ask.

"Hey, do you guess have any like, sparring arenas or something around here? I feel like I need to test my body. Make sure everything's working right. I was the president of Kendo club last I remember." He chuckled. X cocked his head.

"How old are you Myst?"

"Last I checked? 17. Why?"

"Because… You aren't 17 any more. Your bodies are at least biologically in your twenties at first glance…" Myst froze. What? No, that couldn't be! He stared into space for a bit… "Actually… I-I think I should just go and lay down for now…"

"All right then… I'll get a room ready for you… I'll send your sister to see you later when her examination is over."

X thought a bit. He would get info from the CD journal and the Computers from Tag, and the examination reports from Roll, and then he would tell this 'Mysty.' Hopefully, his sister would be able to better break any hard news to him. X, though he had hardened slightly in his years as a Cyber Elf during the Elf Wars and the Neo Arcadia incident and all, he still despised violence, and hated bearing bad news… whoever must've turned these supposed humans into what they are, could only be described as a monster in X's opinion… That is if they were telling the truth. I guess he would find out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so will you. Next time! I hope this little prologue was entertaining for you. It only took two days to write, and is very short I know. But you can expect the next chapter to be MUCH longer! This IS just a prologue after all.  
Please R&R, I need opinions on this!


End file.
